


A Very Merry Christmas

by RoyalPain_and_the_Cat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat/pseuds/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi have been dating for about 4 years now, and Eren is ready to make the next move. And....Christmas is coming up. He may have gotten Levi the best Christmas present ever.</p>
<p>-Im really bad at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [One of my best friends aka Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=One+of+my+best+friends+aka+Cat).



> "One of the most glorious messes in the world is the mess created in the living room on Christmas day. Don't clean it up to quickly." - Andy Rooney

Eren and Levi had been dating for about 4 years when Eren decided he was ready to propose. He'd given all of his love to Levi, who in turn, gave Eren his heart. They would fall asleep together wrapped in each others arms with smiles on their faces, then wake in the morning and give lazy kisses. They could share their gazes and smiles, even when they thought they couldn't smile anymore. They made each other happy. And even laughed together. Eren and Levi brought out the best in each other, and were there for each other when times got rough. When one felt like their world was crumbling, the other would help them piece it back together. In other words, they loved each other.

He'd been thinking about this for weeks. And Eren was finally ready. He was going to leave the box under the tree and let Levi open it on Christmas. Wrapped up all nice and everything. Eren just hoped that Levi would like his gift. Today, exactly 25 days til Christmas Eve, Eren walked into the jewelry store to find a ring. After many minutes of searching, he'd found it. A simple silver band with a single blue-green gem that laid in the center. He got the correct size, and waited while the lady rang up his purchase.  
"So, who's the lucky person?"  
"Uh, My boyfriend Levi." Erens eyes lit up at the thought.  
"What's he like?" A smile covered her face as she placed the ring into a black box.  
"Levi? He's the most amazing person ever. His smile can light up the room and his eyes are like the sky during a storm. Beautiful, though, and they have this sparkle. One that seems to make a warmth grow in your stomach, God knows they've seen pain, but they still shine brightly. And I don't want to go one day without seeing them. Without hearing his voice or the feeling of his hand in mine. He makes me so happy, the happiest I've been in a long time. I-I love him." Eren's eyes continues to shine when talking about Levi. The man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He'd never be able to express how much he cared for Levi.  
"He must be one very lucky person, to have someone like you. You seem to love him an awful lot. Good luck, and Merry Christmas." Her eyes sparkled as she wished Eren luck and said goodbye as he left the store.

 

-December 23rd-

 

Levi was out grabbing more cleaning supplies, and Eren took his chance. He stood up from the couch and walked to the nightstand next to his side of the bed. Opening the drawer, Eren pulled out the small black box and held it tightly in his hand. He gathered the wrapping paper and sat next to the tree. A few gifts had accumulated there some from Levi and others from Eren. It wasn't much, but it was theirs. Their very own little Christmas. With their own stockings that hung by the fireplace and coasters that usually held their mugs of hot chocolate. Quietly but quickly, Eren wrapped the small box and placed it further behind the other presents, where it wouldn't be too noticeable. Warmth filled Eren's heart as he held high hopes for this Christmas.

 

-December 24th-

 

The day had passed by slowly, not that Eren was complaining. He loved spending time with Levi, especially this time of year. In Eren's eyes, Levi seemed to be happier. Maybe it was the spirit in the air, or the fact that Levi could burn his favorite holiday scented candles. But Levi seemed to smile more around Christmas, they came easier and more freely. And seeing Levi happy and smiling, made Eren feel like the luckiest person in the world. Like nothing could go wrong. The couple had eaten their Christmas dinner together, and had snuggled together on the couch. Levi's head rested on Eren's chest as they watched the Christmas specials on t.v. A blanket laid over the both of them as their hands sat in each others. Both comforted by the embrace of the other. Before they knew it, Eren and Levi had fallen asleep together on the couch. The sun had set and the stars began to rise. Only the crackle of the fire and the t.v on low accompanied by the soft snores of the couple disrupted the peace.

-December 25th, Christmas Day-

 

Eren's eyes slowly opened and he looked at the sleeping Levi that laid across his body. Their legs and become tangled together during the night and they had somehow manages to sink further into the couch. But other than that, they remained together with hands still holding each others. With a small grunt, Levi raised his head only to find teal eyes gazing into his stormy gray ones. Rising so that he was straddling Eren, Levi rubbed at his eyes and said,  
"Good morning Brat."  
"Good morning Levi." Eren rose up a tiny bit and gave Levi a small kiss on the lips.  
"Merry Christmas." Levi stated with a small sleepy smile as he looked around the room and got up to make some hot chocolate.  
"Merry Christmas to you too. Would you like to open presents now?" Eren said with a tight feeling in his chest as he remembered the hidden box under the tree.  
Levi continued to make the hot chocolate as Eren got up to receive a garbage bag for the mess waiting to be made after the opening of the presents.  
"If you'd like. Lets go sit down." Levi handed one of the two mugs to Eren, grabbing his hand in return and pulled Eren to the living room next to the tree. Levi sat cross legged, sipping from his drink as Eren Went to grab presents from under the tree. One by one the presents slowly disappeared, and the space under the tree grew bigger and bigger until almost nothing remained. They had gotten each other small gifts, that they both enjoyed receiving very much.  
"It seems that is it then. Eren, put all this trash in the ba-"  
"Wait. There's one more." Eren said as he crawled further under the tree, almost to where his entire upper torso was covered by the needles and branches of the tree.  
"Go any further under there and I wont be able to get you out." A small smile covered Levi's face as Eren reappeared next to him with a small box wrapped in blue metallic Christmas paper in his hand.  
"It's for you. From me. I love you very much Levi, and you make me the happiest person in the world when you smile. So i got you this, I hope you like it" A slight blush covered Eren's face as he looked at the small box and handed it to Levi.  
"I love you too brat." Levi took Eren's hand in his and gave it a small comforting squeeze before the wrapping paper began to be pulled away from the box. Once no wrapping paper remained, and the box sat silently in Levi's hand, Eren looked at Levi's face to see his reaction. Levi's eyes had begun to tear and his hands hesitantly opened the black box. Revealing a brilliantly shining silver ring. Stormy gray eyes met teal.  
"E-eren..."  
"I love you so much. I can't even tell you how much you mean to me. I don't ever want to wake up without you. So....will you marry me?" Eren took Levi's hand in his and gazed further into the gray eyes that had now started to stream with tears.  
"I-I love you too." Levi tackled Eren to the ground and held him in a tight hug, where his head was burrowed into Eren's neck and tears wet his neck and Levi's cheeks.  
"So, I'll take that as a yes?" Eren said with a laugh as he hugged Levi back.  
"Yes. Of course you brat." Levi pressed his lips to Eren's, and a passionate kiss was shared. Levi sat straddling Eren's lap, with Eren's Face in his hands. They pressed their forehead's together and sat in the light shining from the tree.  
"I love you Levi."  
"I love you too, Brat"

 

A very Merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas angels! Hope you have a fantastic holiday. And i hope you liked this Cat. ~ Pain


End file.
